Acrous Obies
(Forward) |number = 11 |element = Wind |team = *'Supernova' (captain) *'Space Rankers' (captain) |seiyuu = Asari Ryouta (young form) Hanada Hikaru (adult form) Yuuki Aoi (pixie form) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 024 (Galaxy)}} Acrous Obies (アクロウス・オビエス, Akurousu Obiesu) is a forward and the captain of Supernova and Space Rankers. He is also the former king of Faram Obius and Lalaya Obies' deceased father. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"The king of Faram Obius in a reincarnated body. He appeared in front of Tsurugi as a black pixie."'' Appearance Acrous has pale skin, dark purple hair and red eyes. As a teenager his hair is long with two horns-like spikes. He wears a navy blue, yellow and white suit, black and purple cape, a pair of long, black gloves and black, white and lavender boots. As an adult he's taller, his hair is much shorter but still with 'horns'. He wears a white, black and green armor-like outfit with a black and yellow cape and a white crown. As a pixie he has a small body, pale skin, dark purple fur with spikes on head somewhat similar to his hairstyle, a small nose, and his eyes are red. In games, he sometimes shines purple. He can also switch into all of his three forms. Plot Background Acrous's father, Ireid Obies, was a ruthless ruler who raised the young Acrous' pique. During a battle, Acrous' mother was trapped, but Ireid wouldn't let Acrous go and save his mother as it would mess up his plan. At this point, the father and son had a lightsaber duel. Acrous then accidentally pushed his father to death, thus becoming the new king of Faram Obius. When Lalaya was born, Acrous coddled her. Though because of his duties, he started to ignore her, much to Lalaya's dismay. However, just when Acrous promised to take care of Lalaya more often, he perished during a journey. His spirit later turned into the form of a black pixie. In Supernova's storyline, to know whether Tsurugi Kyousuke is appropriate of being his daughter's husband, Acrous brought his team to challenge Earth Eleven. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Acrous appeared briefly in episode 24 as a black pixie. He was seen flying around Tsurugi. In episode 28, he was mentioned by Tsurugi when he asked Lalaya whether this planet is what her father, King Acrous, would want to establish. He made his official debut in episode 36, secretly watching the conversation of Ozrock, Katra and Potomuri along with Sarjes Rugu (also in Pixie form). He transformed into his adult form before Tsurugi and had a conversation with him. In episode 37, he made another appearance as the black pixie. He was thinking about the person Lalaya needed at the instance, which implied to be Tsurugi. After listening to Lalaya's impressing speech, he was convinced that Lalaya had become an outstanding queen. He was seen in Tsurugi's flashback in episode 39 during the previous event in episode 37. He told Tsurugi about the cosmic plasma photon cannon and life energy. In episode 41, both he and Sarjes turned into their real form before Katra and Lalaya, and turned back into their pixie form. They flew to the stadium and used their power to shatter Berserk Ray. He and Sarjes were last seen together with Potomuri in episode 43. They followed Potomuri's spirit and disappeared altogether. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Acrous, Supernova has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Item': Pixie Doll (ピクシーたちの人形, Randomly dropped by Galaxy Rivals at Cosmic Man's taisen route) *'Photo': Throne (王座の写真, Taken at Faram Obius Royal Palace's throne room) *'Photo': City Facing Terrace (テラスから臨む街の写真, Taken at Faram Obius Royal Palace's terrace) *'Topic': Leadership (リーダーシップの話題, Obtained at Faram Obius's space port) After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy At lvl. 99 *'GP': 180 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 191 *'Dribbling': 126 *'Block': 119 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 135 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 95 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * Mix Max Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * (Taisen Route only) Best Mixi Max match * ** Soul Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival' Gallery Acrous HQ.png|Acrous' artwork from the official site. Acrous in the trailer.png|Acrous as seen in the trailer. Acrous observing FFIV2's Opening Game.png|Acrous observing Inazuma Japan's announcement. LalayaObies trailer.jpg|Acrous (in the form of black pixie) and Lalaya in the trailer. Acrous' black pixie EP37.png|Acrous' black pixie form. Sarjes and Acrous using their power EP41.png|Sarjes and Acrous using their power to stop Berserk Ray. Potomuri Sarjes and Acrous EP43.png|Potomuri, together with Sarjes and Acrous. Trivia *He appears only in the Supernova version of the Galaxy game as a main character. Though in Big Bang, he has a couple of appearances as the dark pixie usually accompanying Tsurugi or Lalaya. *In the game, he transformed into his young form in front of Tsurugi. Though in the anime, he transformed into his adult form. *When he's mixi maxed with Lalaya's young form, he takes his adult appearance. *Like Sarjes Rugu, he can transform into a pixie. *He seems attached to Tsurugi just like Sarjes is attached to Tenma. *He is the first and the only character who committed patricide. Navigation fr:Acrous Obies de: Category:Captains Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul users Category:Faram Obius Category:Deceased